Mi reflejo en el espejo
by damiana lark
Summary: One shot (capítulo único). Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Mi personaje favorito del Bosque Encantado!" del foro "Erase una vez, un Bosque Encantado". ¿Que es lo que te muestra el espejo ?.


_Disclaimer :_ Once upon a time y sus personajes no me pertenecen , la serie de televisión fue creada por los fantásticos Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

_Aviso :_ Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Mi personaje favorito del Bosque Encantado!" del foro "Erase una vez, un Bosque Encantado"

* * *

**Mi reflejo en el espejo:**

-Es curioso cómo se dan la ironías de la vida, ¿no lo piensas así genio ? .

Ahí estaban otra vez , el mismo sumergido en su miseria y esa mujer que era su dicha y su condena , tan tranquila como siempre sentada enfrente de él , cepillando su hermoso cabello color ébano , sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan vacía, porque aunque esa sonrisa estaba destinada a ser una cruel burla de su miseria él sabía bien que esa sonrisa estaba más que vacía, si Regina hacia algo lo hacía solo por mero reflejo , actuaba como creía que tenía que actuar, como un ser frio y cruel , pero ambos sabían la verdad , por dentro ella estaba muerta y ahora al igual que el ella era un simple reflejo de lo que alguna vez fue.

El bien sabia hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación, normalmente Regina no le hablaba, lo trataba como lo que era según ella, un simple artículo de decoración en su habitación a eso era reducido , poco le importaba que ella era la única persona con la que el podía hablar , poco le importaba que ella fuera su dicha y a la vez su condena , poco le importaba que él le hubiera ofrecido su corazón y que hubiera estado dispuesto a cumplir sus más grandes anhelos , si , a Regina poco le importaba todo eso , todo en general , ya nada tenía sentido para ella , no después de haberlo perdido a él , a su Daniel.

-Eso depende mi señora , ¿a qué tipo de ironías de la vida se refiere?.

Y ahí iba el otra vez , ¿Qué nunca aprendería la lección? , sabía que esta era un trampa cruel, algo diseñado solamente para burlarse de él, pero aun así no podía, no quería perder esta oportunidad de tener un minuto de su atención, de tenerla un segundo solo para él , aunque fuera solo para su diversión.

-Bueno, por donde podríamos empezar, ¡a , sí! , a que antes tú estabas encerrado en contra de tu voluntad en una lámpara y ahora estas aquí, de nuevo encerrado pero esta vez por tu propia voluntad, si eso no es ironía entonces no sé lo que es.

Si ahí estaba ese dolor intenso que lo perforaba por dentro , ese dolor con el cual ahora tenía que lidiar por haber anhelado alguna vez , por haber cometido el único error fatal para un genio , el desear , el desear alguna vez algo para él , algo puro , algo hermoso , algo de verdadera magia , algo llamado amor . Para su desgracia lo encontró y vio con desdicha como ese amor tomo todo de él y luego lo destruyo , absolutamente todo incluyendo su corazón y ahora los dos eran iguales : lo habían hecho todo por amor y lo habían perdido todo por amor .

Fue así que cuando Regina dejo de reír y llego su momento de hablar que el no tuvo miedo de expresar todo su odio y dolor hacia ella, ya no importaba, ¿para qué moderar sus palabras y aplazar un día más su condena? Ya lo había perdido todo en su totalidad, que más daba ya perder su vida, así que no, esta vez no se moderó.

-¿Sabes lo que es irónico? , que la dulce niñita a quien tan valientemente le salvaste la vida le haya causado la muerte al gran amor de tu vida, eso querida sí que es una ironía.

En cuanto la última palabra dejo su boca pareció que el mundo se congelo, todo quedo estático, silencioso, muy diferente a lo que él esperaba.

Regina se había quedado congelada, su mano levantada sosteniendo el cepillo a medio camino de cumplir su función y su rostro de marfil petrificado si una sola expresión, lo único que le aseguraba que ella lo había escuchado y que esto en verdad estaba pasando era sus ojos, lagunas negras que ahora parecían brillar con un resplandor tal que solo podía compararse a la luz de solitaria de la vela que ahora los iluminaba.

Cuando ella volvió a hablar fue como el despertar de un sueño para luego haber entrado en una pesadilla.

-Bueno, ella ya no será más un problema, no para mí, ahora que gracias a tu ayuda su padre ya no está y no tendrá quien la defienda, ahora pagara, pagara por todo el mal que ha hecho.

Luego delicadamente se levantó y sin más dejo su habitación y él una vez más deseo , pero esta vez deseo con mucho mas fervor , esta vez deseo con mucho mas anheló que cunado pidió amor , esta vez deseo el perdón , esta vez deseo la única paz que podría ponerle fin a su tormento : la muerte.

-por favor no.

Regina no volvió a su habitación en todo el día sino hasta la noche. Aunque la noche es aún más oscura antes de amanecer, el la vio, moviéndose entre las tinieblas. Cuando entro por esa puerta no hubo falta explicaciones ni palabras, cuando la miro vio en su cara su tormento y supo lo que ella había hecho.

Pasaron las horas, cada una más larga y angustiante que la otra y con cada una de ellas más grande se volvía su tormento , ¿Qué había hecho ? era lo único que se repetía segundo a segundo , este era su castigo ahora estaba convencido , un castigo impuesto por los dioses por haberse atrevido a desear , por haber deseado a la mujer de otro , había perdido un buen amigo , le había arrebatado a un pueblo su soberano , le había arrebatado a una niña a su padre y ahora por su culpa su vida también le seria arrebatada a la pobre criatura.

Cuando creyó que su tormento no podía ser peor, la maldad en persona hizo su aparición en la habitación, no pudo ni siquiera mirarla, no se atrevió.

- ¿Sabes que es irónico?- pregunto mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a una copa de vino .El no contesto.

- ¡Vaya !, así que ya se esfumo toda tu valentía , mmm que lastima , comenzabas a agradarme.

-¿ Qué es lo que le has hecho a la niña Regina ?.

- No me interrumpas y menos para hablar de esa estúpida , ya estoy harta de que todo el mundo la traiga en la boca todo el santo día, ahora dime ¿sabes que es irónico ?.

- No Regina, no sé qué es lo que te parece tan irónico y para ser honesto dudo mucho que tu entiendas de ironías.

- Pues te equivocas, las entiendo, las entiendo muy bien. Lo que me parece irónico es que durante toda mi vida siempre evite los espejos, desde que era una niña los odiaba, solían recordarme todo lo malo que había en mí, todo lo que le desagradaba a mi madre de mí, me devolvían la triste imagen de lo que era, una niña flacucha, siempre desarreglada, tosca y nada fina, en fin siempre un desastre.

Cuando llegue a la adolescencia fue aún peor, de verdad no toleraba verme reflejada ni en la superficie del agua y justo cuando creía que no había ningún esperanza para mí fue cuando lo encontré a él y con él por fin puede verme a mí misma atreves del reflejo de sus ojos y lo que vi , él siempre fue mi espejo, un espejo, en el que me veía hermosa, el me acepto tal y como soy o como era. Lo que vio el en mí y como me lo mostró, yo jamás…

-¿Tu jamás… ?.- No hay luz, más luz, la única luz es la de tus ojos es cuando lo recuerdas a él y yo aria cualquier cosa por hacer que se quedara ahí, para que te aferes a esa luz.

Resultaba extraño, era bizarro en su totalidad escucharla hablar de amor, era extraño ver esa parte de ella, una parte que demostraba que ella alguna vez había sido como el, una criatura anhelante por algo de luz en un mundo tan gris .

Fue como un sueño y como tal pronto se esfumo, el mágico y extraño momento que estaban compartiéndose esfumaba. cuando ella volvió hablar se dio cuenta de que se había terminado , se preguntó si tal vez esto los uniría o simplemente seria otra treta , porque esto era demasiado bueno , como un sueño , algo pasajero , algo irreal . La Regina que continuo la conversación era real.

- En resumen , lo que me parece irónico es que toda mi vida estuve evitando los espejos pero curiosamente me han resultado de mucha utilidad, gracias a ellos descubrí lo que en realidad soy , gracias a ellos pude deshacerme de mi madre y gracias a ti pude deshacerme de mi marido y de su insufrible hija .

-Regina por favor dime ,¿que le has hecho a la niña?.

- Como dije ella ya no es un problema, blanca hizo lo que tuvo que hacer hace m mucho tiempo , ella por fin se desvaneció, ahora dime ya que la nieve que empañaba mi espejo ya no está , ¿dime mi querido reflejo que es lo que vez en mi ?.

Habían pasado ya varias horas cuando desde esa conversación , cuando el despertó lo primero que vio fue una luz que iluminaba toda la habitación y a Regina parada en frente de ella , fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que era Regina la que había encendido la chimenea.

-Regina , ¿Qué sucede ?.

-Nada, es solo que no puedo dormir, no con este frió.

-¿Frió? , ¿ella había dicho frió? , estaban en plena primavera , no era posible que ella de verdad sintiera frió.

-¿Por eso has encendido la chimenea? , ¿Por qué tienes frió ?.

-He encendido la chimenea porque a pesar de que la nieve a caído aún no se derrite, por más que lo intento, no se derrite.

-Acaso, ¿quieres decir que la princesa está viva?.

-No por mucho tiempo, al parecer no puedo confiar en nadie más para hacer esto, si uno quiere hacer algo bien tiene que hacerlo por su…

-¡Regina basta!, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿que no sientes ni una pequeña pizca de compasión?, ¡es solo una niña!.

-Tú no puedes decidir quién se queda y quien se va , yo sí .

-Pero si puedo hablar .Tu no necesitas esto Regina , tú crees que lo necesitas pero …

-Te equivocas esto es justo lo que necesito , yo no necesito rezar, no necesito hablar, lo único que necesito es matar.

-No, no lo necesitas. por favor escúchame Regina , solo escúchame Aquí me quedare, cuidando un corazón que no rompí y que sé que jamás repare , pero aquí estaré, estaré ahí para ti Regina , no sé por cuanto tiempo , simplemente no lo sé…pero mientras lo esté jamás tendrás que preocuparte, jamás tendrás que esconderte , porque al igual que el yo también he visto todos tus errores reflejados en mis ojos y aun así te amé desde el momento en que te mire , aun después de todo esto lo sigo haciendo , solo dame una oportunidad y yo…

Escuchar su risa fue como recibir un latigazo, un golpe limpio a todo el amor que él le ofreció.

-Creí que eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro hace mucho tiempo atrás, Lo único que yo siento es frió y para deshacerme de ese frio la nieve tiene que caer.

-¿ Y que pasara cuando la nieve por fin se desvanezca ?, dime Regina , que sentirás entonces , que pasara contigo entonces.

-Quieres una revelación.

-Quiero una confesión.

Si Snow White le helaba la sangre a Regina , Regina era quien le helaba la sangre a él y al mismo tiempo se la calentaba .Cuando hablo fue igual a un susurro.

-Lo que yo tendré cuando la nieve por fin se desvanezca será sangre que lave mis recuerdos, un trono para gobernar y hombre al cual amar y jamás tendré que volverme a ver en un espejo.

Y el guardo silencio , porque no quiso saber si de nuevo jugaba con él, si era así mejor que se mantuviera en secreto porque su corazón ya no podía soportarlo más, ¡o mi amor guarda silencio por favor ! ,ya no quiero saber , ya no quiero …nada en absoluto.

* * *

_Nota de la autora :_

¡Estoy muy emocionada! , este es el prime fic que realizo para un reto.

Ahora hablando un poco sobre el fic : me encanto poder escribir un fic sobre Once Upon a time , es una de mis series favorita y esto es totalmente un sueño para mi .

Elegí al genio como el personaje principal de este one-shot porque sencillamente es uno de los personajes que me atrapo desde el primer momento, su historia junto a Regina es una de las cosas que me hubiera gustado que exploraran aún más ya que después de todo es un personaje simbólico y esencial dentro de la historia de Blanca Nieves.

Sin más me despido , espero que sea de su completo agrado.


End file.
